Hunter
Author's note Please try to keep this page relatively short; if a section grows rather long, please create a new page and link to it. The aim of this page is to create a quick overview of the Druid class for new players, and provide links to more detailed information for more experianced players. ''I've not played hunters much so more info needed! --Goldark 05:20, 21 Nov 2004 (EST) Overview The hunter is a specialist at taming the wild beasts of Azeroth, training them to fight at their side. The hunter also excels in outdoor survival skills, such as tracking and laying traps. They have some ability to deal melee damage, but they are at their best from a distance with a bow or a gun in their hands. Hunters can only wear leather or cloth armour to start with, but at higher levels they also gain access to chain armour. Most hunters start out with an axe or dagger, and either a gun or a bow. With training, they can learn almost any other weapon skills they desire too. Hunters have some limited magical abilities which require mana, but their mana pools are not as large as the more dedicated casters. Hunters can't shape-shift like druids, but they can take on various Animal Aspects to grant special abilities such as evasiveness or fast running. Races The hunter can be played by: * Alliance ** Dwarves ** Night Elves * Horde ** Orcs ** Tauren ** Trolls Pet basics Hunters can start taming pets from level 10. Although hunters can only have one active pet at a time, stables can be used to house additional pets. As different pets can have different abilities, sometimes one pet may be better than another in different situations. Hunter pets need to be kept happy, and like most animals, happiness can be reached through their stomachs! Feed them well, and they will remain loyal and fight fiercly for their master. Neglect to feed them, and they will fight weakly, and eventually abandon the hunter and escape back to the wild. Ranged fighting Ranged fighting will mean making a choice between a gun, bow or a crossbow. When starting, this will depend on your race. Dwarves and Tauren get guns, the other races get bows. Later on though, you can train in the other ranged weapon types too. Guns use shot, whilst bows use arrows. At the moment, there are no bowyer or fletcher professions, which means that archers will rely on shop vendors, mob drops and quests for purchasing their bows and arrows. Guns and shot can both be made by engineers, which opens up the choices a little more. Whichever you chose (its mainly an aesthetic choice), try to get a scope (made by engineers) to increase the damage, and buy the best ammunition you can afford. When in battle, try to stay at range. In PvE, your pet can taunt enemies for you to keep their attention. In PvP battle you will have to rely on your other abilities, such as laying traps and using wing clip. For further information see the Hunter Tactics page. Abilities Hunters have a vast range of abilities. These can be roughly categorised as follows: *Pet abilities *Marksmanship *Survival *Animal Aspects *Tracking *Beast spells *Traps *Tricks There's too much to go into depth here, please see the Hunter Abilities page for further details. Talents Hunter Talents are split into 3 categories: * Beast Mastery * Marksmanship * Survival There's a good talent builder at the WoW Vault and another at ThottBot. See the hunter talents page for further details. Further Information See Starting a Hunter for some advice when starting out. See Hunter Tactics for more in-depth information on playing the class. ---- Back to Classes Page